Crawling back to you by Realynn8 TRADUCTION
by Alyssia HeartBeats
Summary: Klaus est de retour de la Nouvelle-Orléans et le groupe veut que Caroline découvre pourquoi. Elle refuse mais est tout de même curieuse. Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. /partiellement canon, pas de bébé, personne ne sait qu'ils se sont vu dans les bois\


**Author's note : Klaus est de retour de la Nouvelle-Orléans et le groupe veut que Caroline découvre pourquoi. Elle refuse mais est tout de même curieuse. Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. **/_partiellement _canon, pas de bébé, personne ne sait qu'ils se sont vu dans les bois\

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. Les paroles sont de la chanson « Do I wanna know ? » de Arctic Monkey.

* * *

_So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and  
If so wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly  
on the crusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could together, if you wanted to _**(1)**

* * *

« Non, » répondit Caroline avec détermination.

« Comment ça non, Blondie, » Damon se retourna oubliant le verre de whisky qu'il allait boire.

« J'ai dit non, » répéta la blonde.

Tous les regards se posèrent soudainement sur elle. Damon la regardait toujours comme s'il avait mal entendu sa réponse, Elena était sur le point de dire quelque chose et Stefan souriait assit sur le canapé.

« Mais Care, » commença Elena avant de se faire arrêter par Caroline.

« Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi il est de retour, » expliqua-t-elle, « vous allez devoir lui poser la question vous-même. » Sur ces mots Caroline se leva et quitta la pièce avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle ajouta « J'en ai marre d'être la distraction. » Elle l'avait été plus d'une fois. Alors qu'au début ça l'ennuyait de faire cela, elle avait fini par y prendre goût : elle savait que Klaus n'était pas stupide et qu'il savait pourquoi elle était là et jouait le jeu, mais trop c'est trop.

Elle alla directement à sa voiture, alluma le moteur et laissa le manoir derrière elle. Elle se gara quand elle fut sûre d'être suffisamment loin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Klaus était de retour à Mystic Falls depuis la veille et personne ne savait pourquoi – personne ne l'aurait su si Damon ne l'avait pas vu. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite réuni urgemment toute la bande et sortant Caroline de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand elle arriva au manoir des Salvatore, l'éternel triangle amoureux était en pleine discussion pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Quand Carline réalisa que Klaus était de retour elle ne sut pas quoi faire ou ressentir. Elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à dire qu'il lui avait manqué mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher cette sensation de chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac.

Ils n'avaient pas été en contact pendant tout le temps où il avait été à la Nouvelle-Orléans – si on ne compte pas leur brève (quoique longue) interlude dans les bois où des promesses avaient été échangées et des corps liés. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas ou pourquoi il était de retour – si tant est qu'il soit vraiment de retour. Il pouvait être là uniquement pur récupérer quelque chose.

Damon, bien sûr, c'était mit en mode « guerre », expliquant qu'il n'existait aucune alternative où le retour de Klaus soit une bonne chose, ajoutant qu'il y avait surement une raison derrière tout cela et qu'il voulait quelque chose. Ils venaient juste de se débarrasser du problème Augustine c'était pas pour gérer celui de « ces putains d'Originals » - les mots de Damon pas les siens.

Stefan était moins dans la démesure. Il était de leur côté, il voulait savoir pourquoi Klaus était de retour et si Elena allait être mêlée à tout cela, mais il n'était pas aussi obstiné que Damon. Elena de son côté avait enclenché son « Bitchy mode », lançant des accusations, expliquant comment il pouvait se débarrasser de Klaus une bonne fois pour toute. Le monde se porterait mieux sans lui, expliquait-elle, ils se porteraient mieux.

Alors que Caroline aurait été d'accord avec elle dans le passé, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle en avait discuté un jour avec Stefan, ils étaient tous des monstres et Elena n'avait pas si bien réussi que ça à ne faire aucuns dégâts. Avec la mort de Finn et celle de Kol, deux lignées avaient disparu, cela voulait dire que des milliers de personnes étaient mortes.

Caroline soupira. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie même si elle avait failli l'être par-ci, par-là. Mais le plus elle y pensait, le plus elle était curieuse. Quand Damon avait suggéré qu'elle aille voir Klaus pour savoir la raison de son retour, utilisant ses charmes pour le faire parler, elle avait été fermement opposé. Elle en avait marre qu'ils l'utilisent comme distraction, utilisant leur relation à leur guise. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas curieuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis elle conduisit en direction du manoir Mikaelson.

Elle se gara et resta quelques minutes dans la voiture. En fonction de ce qu'il faisait, il savait peut-être qu'elle était là, mais il lui fallait un petit instant pour se ressaisir. Elle tripotait son tee-shirt, nerveuse à l'idée de le confronter. Elle ne devrait pas être nerveuse mais elle se retrouva à vérifier son apparence dans le rétroviseur de sa voiture, et prendre plusieurs respirations inutiles.

Caroline sorti enfin de sa voiture et marcha doucement en direction de la porte d'entrée. Fermant les yeux, elle toqua deux fois et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et Caroline se demanda s'il l'attendait, debout derrière la porte ou s'il avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

« Caroline, » dit Klaus d'une voix trainante qui accentuait son accent. Cela lui avait manqué d'entendre son nom être dit de cette manière. « Quelle agréable surprise. »

« Salut, » était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire en sa présence. Il portait un jeans foncé, un Henley **(2) **et ses colliers autour du cou. Si elle se l'admettait – et cela n'arrivera pas – elle avait rêvé une ou deux fois de l'attraper par ces colliers depuis le jour où c'était arrivé. Rougissant elle réussit enfin à sourire légèrement, elle maudissait le monde entier pour son soudain mutisme.

Il se décala de l'entrée de porte, l'ouvrant un peu plus par la même occasion et, d'un geste de la main, fit signe à Caroline de rentrer, ses yeux ne l'ayant pas quitté un instant.

Dire qu'il était agréablement surpris qu'elle ait décidé de venir était un euphémisme. Il ne pensait absolument pas la voir, enfin pas si tôt en, tout cas. Elle était peut-être venue sur la demande des autres, ils avaient déjà utilisé la jeune fille pour l'atteindre mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté et cela ne changera pas aujourd'hui.

Elle lui avait manqué. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Et quand il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu se tenant dans l'encadrement, nerveuse – mais essayant de le cacher – il avait eu l'impression d'être enfin au Paradis. Elle portait un jean skinny noir, des bottes à talons et un haut rouge sang qui laissait entre-apercevoir son décolleter mais qui la rendait extrêmement séduisante. Ses boucles étaient lâchées et ses yeux bleus aussi vif que dans ses souvenirs. Et alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour rentrer dans le manoir tout en enlevant sa veste en jeans noir, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer son odeur et de laisser trainer ses yeux sur ses fesses. Quoi ? C'était un homme après tout.

Elle alla directement dans le salon et s'assit sur un des canapés en cuir marron. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée derrière elle et la baignait dans une douce lumière. Elle n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'à cet instant, et plus encore ça semblait normal de la voir ici. On aurait dit la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

Klaus soupira et quand Caroline le regarda enfin les yeux remplit de questions, il secoua la tête, se dirigea vers le meuble à liqueur et servit deux verres de whisky. Il lui en donna un, s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en face du sien et attendit qu'elle parle. Il savait qu'elle pensait, cherchait ses mots, et il lui laissait le temps pour cela, il en profitait pour l'admirer.

Il se l'était refusé trop longtemps, pensant qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction. Voyez-vous, il ne croyait pas en l'amour, il voyait cela comme une faiblesse et il y avait une chose que Klaus n'était pas : faible. Mais plus il passait du temps avec elle, le plus il s'attachait, jusqu'au point où il aurait été idiot de dire qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Qu'il brûle en enfer s'il le fallait, mais il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Et ce quelque chose était fort et durait. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être son dernier amour, il avait pensé, plus qu'il ne le croyait, ses mots.

Il manquait les mots à Caroline. C'est ce qui arrive quand on agit avant de réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle voulait les informations qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle bu son verre d'une seule gorgée – elle avait besoin de courage liquide.

« La Nouvelle-Orléans est toujours debout ou tu l'as brulée ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ricana à sa question.

« Oh, ça peut aller, » répondit-il sans donner plus d'informations.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es de retour ou tu viens juste chercher un truc ? » continua-t-elle.

« Je suis de retour, » répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » elle était curieuse et essayait, désespérément, de caché la joie qu'elle ressentait à sa réponse. « Tu as décidé d'abandonner et de foutre le camp au plus vite ? » elle était en train de le piéger, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'était à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel, « Tu me connais maintenant love » Et voilà le retour de ce surnom. Il lui avait manqué. Et oui, elle savait qu'il le disait tout le temps et à tout le monde, mais il n'empêche que ça lui avait manqué ok ?!

« Est-ce que je dois te sortir les vers du nez de force ou tu vas me le dire toi-même ? » insista-t-elle.

Il soupira mais décida d'être gentil avec elle. Quel mal y avait-il à cela, même sur le reste du groupe Scooby-Doo apprenait sous histoire, ils n'avaient jamais été une menace et ne l'étaient toujours pas0 « Et bien, comme tu le sais, je suis allé à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour y reprendre le pouvoir. J'avais un ami il y a longtemps, et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit là-dessus, j'ai eu quelques amis durant ces derniers siècles.

Elle ferma la bouche et sourit. « Continue. »

« Marcel avait pris le pouvoir et contrôlait les sorcières, elles m'ont donc attirées là-bas pour détrôner Marcel. »

« Et bien sûr tu les as aidé par pur bonté d'âme. » grogna Caroline.

« Je voulais récupérer la ville, je voulais être roi, » expliqua Klaus avec son sourire de diable.

« Evidement que tu le voulais, du coup tes intérêts étaient les mêmes que ceux des sorcières du coup tu as décidé de travailler avec elles ? » demanda Caroline.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne les ai pas aidé par pur bonté d'âme, » dit-il en se penchant en avant « elles m'ont promis quelque chose en échange. »

« Et que t'ont elles promis ? » Caroline était curieuse.

« Si j'éliminais la menace et les laissait pratiquer la magie librement, elles ressusciteraient Kol » expliqua Klaus.

Caroline haleta, « Quoi ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien évidemment, je ne les ai pas crues, et j'ai – comment le dire – prévu des plans de secours. » dit Klaus avec suffisance.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel c'était une habitude quand elle était avec lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« La guerre est arrivée love, » Klaus souriait comme le chat du Cheshire. Caroline attendait qu'il lui raconte la suite. « C'était assez violent, il y a eu des pertes, mais j'ai gagné. »

« Et pour Kol ? »

« Elles ont tenu leur promesse, » dit-il « elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec moi. »

Caroline remarqua à quel point il était soulagé quand il lui dit pour Kol. Elle se souvient de combien ça dans quel état il avait été quand Kol mourut. Elena et les autres ne lui avait pas parlé de leur plan et jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle ne les avait pas vraiment pardonné. Ils prêchent constamment le bon exemple et pourtant était capable de tuer un bon nombre de personnes quand ça les arrangeait, ils ne réfléchissaient pas à d'autres options, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un remède qu'Elena n'a jamais voulu ou même utilisé après ?

« Je suis contente qu'il soit de retour, » dit Caroline avec honnêteté. Elle l'était. Peu importe à quel point il était le psychopathe de la fratrie Mikaelson, il était leur frère et elle savait que cela importait à Klaus.

« Merci, » dit Klaus en la fixant dans les yeux.

Quand il ne détourna pas le regarde et que la situation devenue embarrassante, elle demanda « Que fais-tu ici alors ? »

« Quand j'ai repris le pouvoir de la ville, elle n'était plus aussi attrayante. J'ai donc laissé Kol en charge et Elijah l'aide, » expliqua Klaus. « Il a besoin d'être occupé et d'avoir des objectifs. »

Caroline hocha la tête. Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher elle demanda, « Est-ce que les choses perdent souvent leurs intérêts une fois que les as ? » Elle ferma la bouche dès que la question franchit ses lèvres, la regrettant instantanément.

Klaus la regarda. « Non pas du tout. » décidant de tout lui dire il continua. « Je pensais qu'être roi me rendrait heureux, mais une fois que je l'étais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Il manquait quelque chose, du coup j'ai décidé de rentrer. »

Caroline décida que tout cela était trop et trop tôt. Elle se leva rapidement et dit, « C'était sympa de te voir. Je suis très heureuse pour toi, c'est une bonne chose que Kol soit de retour. » Elle avançait vers la porte quand il l'appela. « Caroline. »

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. « J'imagines qu'on va se croiser par-ci par-là. Je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. Je suis occupée. » Elle se précipita pour sortir du manoir. Klaus ne fit rien, il la laissa partir.

* * *

Elle prit plusieurs, inutiles, respirations, essayant d'effacer son sourire sexy de sa mémoire. Ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes. Non, non Caroline. _Arrête_ tout de suite.

Il avait promis qu'il ne reviendrait pas et même s'ils s'avaient tous les deux que c'était une promesse qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre pour lacher prise, elle était quand même en colère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ici, elle ne voulait pas de lui ici. Caroline fit demi-tour et retournant dans le manoir.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au je ne reviendrai jamais » accusa-t-elle.

Klaus apparu de nulle part. « Ah, je savais que ça ne te prendrait pas longtemps avant d'en parler. »

« Et bien, » commença-t-elle, « pourquoi es-tu de retour ? Tu l'avais promis. »

« Peut-être que oui. » répondit Klaus, ses yeux s'assombrissant. « Peut-être que non » Il s'avait que ce n'était pas bien de se moquer d'elle. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait essayé de rester loin, qu'il voulait garder sa promesse mais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Après avoir eu un avant-goût ce jour-là, il voulait plus. Il avait besoin de la faire sienne, il voulait la posséder, l'avoir, l'aimer et comme il lui avait une fois promis, lui montrer le monde. Une petite voix lui dit qu'elle n'était pas prête et qu'il était trop tôt mais mon dieu il ne pouvait plus rester loin d'elle.

« Ugh » s'exclama Caroline, « tu es tellement ennuyant. » Klaus ricana

« Tu dis une chose et tu en fais une autre, » dit-elle son regard lui lançant des éclairs. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te croire. »

« Comme tu le dis love. » Il s'appuyant sur le mur du hall d'entrée en croisant les bras.

« Ne me « love » pas » Caroline avança vers Klaus l'index tendu en sa direction. « Tu es un bâtard. » Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter. Elle sentait la rage monter en elle et s'avait qu'elle était à deux doigts d'éclater.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer de cette manière et de m'insulter ainsi » l'attaqua Klaus. Même si habituellement il appréciait sa colère et le feu qui brulait en elle, elle pouvait aussi être ennuyante et elle l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur avec un seul mot. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

« Tu es un menteur et un manipulateur, » elle continuait à s'approcher de lui. Elle n'était absolument pas intimidée ou effrayée. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Quand il s'agissait d'elle il aboyait mais ne mordait jamais. Jeu de mots non voulu. « J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cas, » pesta-t-il. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres et elle voulut le frapper. Elle fit demi-tour et sortir du manoir.

* * *

Il la rendait folle. Sa promesse était la seule chose qui l'avait fait craquer ce jour-là, parce que le fait qu'il reste loin lui donnait du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il y avait ou n'avait pas, ce qu'elle ressentait ou ne ressentait pas. Elle savait que la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir était stupide, mais elle pas prête à l'avoir de retour. Quand il était proche d'elle toutes pensées rationnelles s'envolaient et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était Klaus. Elle avait besoin de distances, elle avait besoin de paix, elle le voulait loin.

Caroline s'installa derrière le volant, prête à partir mais ses mains ne voulaient pas obéir. Quand il était parti il y a tout ce temps elle avait pensé pouvoir l'oublier en un instant. Elle avait essayé. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait il n'était jamais loin dans ses pensées. Il y avait des fois où elle voulait lui crier dessus, l'insulter mais des fois elle voulait juste entendre sa voix. Et quand il revenu ce jour maudit, elle s'était abandonné dans ses désirs les plus profonds et cela avait été merveilleux. Ils avaient passé des heures absorbées l'un par l'autre, se touchant, s'embrassant, prenant, donnant. Et une fois son départ, elle avait ignoré ses sentiments et ses pensées.

Elle grogna et s'appuya sur le siège. Que faisait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle repensa au sourire qui été apparue quand il l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte. C'était un sourire sincère et ses yeux étincelaient. Elle se souvenait du goût de ses lèvres, de sa barbe de trois jours qui le rendait si sexy. Elle voulait le sentir sur sa peau à nouveau.

Un léger soupir s'échappa et elle se redressa. Elle voulait arrêter ses traitresses de pensées mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était arrivé et elle n'était plus uniquement attirée par Klaus, elle ressentait aussi quelque chose pour lui. Elle était attirée par lui comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Et elle avait beau se dire qu'il était le méchant et que tous ses amis la détesteraient, elle savait aussi qu'elle le voulait quand même. Appelez cela le complexe du survivant si vous le voulez mais la vérité était que pour une fois elle passait en premier et que cela faisait du bien. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir désirée, voulu, cela faisait du bien de se sentir aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle aimait Klaus parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais elle savait que ça pouvait arriver et ça l'effrayait. Mais ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était forte ?

Elle ouvrit, encore une fois, la porte de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le manoir. Etre forte voulait dire qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à s'amuser, être forte voulait dire prendre des décisions, même si elles étaient dangereuses, être forte voulait dire qu'elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Et à cet instant, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était Klaus.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Il aurait pu gérer la situation autrement mais ça l'avait énervé qu'il parle de la promesse. Oui il avait fait une promesse et, en toute honnêteté, il avait cru pouvoir la tenir et attendre qu'elle le rejoigne, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment, avant de l'avoir. Tout avait changé après ça. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et alors qu'il était sur le point de retour dans son antre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Caroline déboula dans le manoir, clairement investit d'une mission, utilisant presque sa vitesse vampirique. La porte se fermi dans un grand claquement, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle le poussa contre un mur, prit ses colliers d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre et avant même qu'une seconde ne passe ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. Ses mains se posèrent directement sur ses hanches la serrant contre lui.

Il inversa leur position, la coinçant sur le mur, prenant le contrôle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, lui en autorisant l'accès. Il grogna quand sa langue toucha la sien et des souvenirs de leur après-midi ensemble lui revient. Ses mains allèrent de ses hanches à ses bras, à sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux. Il se détacha doucement les yeux pleins de questions. Ceux de Caroline lui répondirent et il sourit.

Caroline frissonna quand Klaus prit son haut et lui enleva délicatement. Il atterri derrière eu avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle lui rendit la faveur en déchirant son Henley en deux souriant de manière espiègle en le faisant.

« Je me venge pour la dernière fois, » elle sourit et l'attira à elle, attaquant ses lèvres à nouveau. La sensation de sa peau sur la sienne lui avait manqué. Sa bouche la dévorant, elle était au Paradis. Elle était contente de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer car ses baisers lui coupaient le souffle. Alors que ses mains exploraient son dos, il désagrafa son soutien-gorge et le jeta au sol. Sa bouche chemina le long de son cou, suçant doucement la veine qui s'y trouvait, pinçant et léchant sa peau. Et quand enfin elle sentit ses dents s'en saisir, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande respiration et senti l'humidité familière s'installer dans sa culotte.

Sa langue continua sa route vers ses seins, et alors qu'une de ses mains suivis, agrippant gentiment son sein droit, son pouce jouant avec son téton déjà bien tendu, l'autre se dirigea vers son pantalon. Quand sa langue se mit à jouer avec son téton gauche, elle se s'arqua pour lui laisser un meilleur accès, elle appuya la tête sur le mur en gémissant son prénom. Il jouait avec elle, caressait un sein et se nourrissait de l'autre. Trop tôt il arrêta et se mit à genou devant elle. Elle allait protester quand ses mains se mirent sur les boutons de son jeans. Il agissait avec maladresse comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et après quelques secondes il les arracha.

« Oups » dit-il d'une voix trainante. Petit con. Elle retira ses bottes mais avant qu'elle puisse en faire de même avec son pantalon, il la coinça contre le mur et le lui retira lentement. Sa culotte en dentelle noire était trempée, il la caressa avant de lui retirer rapidement.

Toujours à genoux devant elle, uniquement vêtu de son jeans, il mit un des jambes de Caroline sur son épaule et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle pouvait à peine tenir debout et tout ce qu'elle désirait à ce moment c'était sentir sa bouche sur son intimité. Mais il prit son temps, jouant avec elle, traçant un chemin de ses lèvres le long de sa jambe et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait enfin exhausser son souhait, il se remit à embrasser son genou. Il traça un chemin de haut en bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche un soupira d'impatience.

« Patience sweetheart, » sourit-il. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire une remarque il commença à la mordiller. Effleurant sa peau sans jamais la transpercer. Enfin sa bouche se posa là où elle le souhaitait et elle n'était plus capable de penser à autre chose, elle ne pouvait que s'abandonner aux sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Et putain que c'était bon. Sa langue jouait avec ses lèvres, léchait, suçait et tirait. Il se mit à mordiller son clitoris et elle était à deux doigts d'exploser. Comme pour empirer la situation, il inséra deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle en le recourbant de façon à ce qu'ils touchent son point sensible. Il les retirait avant de les insérer à nouveau dans une lenteur extrême. Quelle délicieux torture ! Les mains de Caroline s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Klaus, le rapprocha d'elle, même s'il était déjà très proche.

Il la savait proche de l'orgasme, il accéléra le rythme. Il se recula pour la regarder alors qu'il poussait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et que son pouce jouait avec son clitoris. Il la regarda quand elle eut son orgasme, ses muscles se contractant sur ses doigts, son visage s'illuminant et son liquide se déversant sur sa main. Il se pencha sur sa cuisse à nouveau et la mordit doucement. Elle gémit et il pouvait sentir le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en buvant son sang. Il n'avait jamais testé meilleur sang.

Après avoir bu de sang mais pas trop tout de même, il rétracta ses crocs et se leva, léchant ses doigts il rencontra son regard. Elle était magnifique.

« Je besoin de toi, » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Maintenant ! »

« Viens là, » il la rapprocha de lui, la souleva, ses mains sur ses fesses alors qu'elle nouait ses chevilles dans son dos, leurs bouches se collant l'un à l'autre et leurs langues entamèrent une dance.

Elle pouvait sentir son liquide et son sang sur sa langue alors qu'ils s'embrassaient et cela l'excita encore plus. La portant il se tourna vers les escaliers et l'amena dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait sentir son érection frotter contre son entre-jambe et elle voulait le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ils atteignirent enfin la chambre et ne prirent pas la peine de fermer la porte ils étaient seuls dans le manoir après tout. Ils tombèrent sur le lit qui était recouvert de draps noirs et Klaus la regarda, allongée sur le lit, ses bras comme une invitation et ses lèvres qui l'attendaient. Il retira son jeans ainsi que son boxer et la recouvra de son corps. La regardant droit dans les yeux, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Elle haleta et passa les bras autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force mais il bougeait lentement de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'habituer à lui, il appréciait chaque mouvement, et les gémissements que lâchaient la blonde. Il était comme à la maison, enfoui au plus profond d'elle.

Caroline n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui avait manqué, se sentir consumé par lui. D'un mouvement rapide il la retourna pour la prendre en levrette, sa main massant ses fesses. Elle arqua le dos avant de se redresser afin d'être au plus proche de lui.

Un de ses mains jouait avec ses tétons, les pinçant, alors que l'autre dégageait ses cheveux de sa nuque afin que sa bouche puisse y avoir accès. Elle était au paradis et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Klaus accéléra ses va-et-vient, se retirant presque avant de re-rentrer avec force. La respiration de la jeune vampire se fit de plus en plus rapide, elle sentait la tension monter à l'intérieur. La main de Klaus se posa sur son clitoris et il joua de nouveau avec, la faisant se contracter autour de sa verge.

Elle était si près de l'orgasme mais ne voulait pas venir de suite elle se retourna donc pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ils se reculèrent vers la tête de lit et Klaus s'adossa dessus en entrainent Caroline avec lui. Elle le chevaucha le regard fixer sur le sien. Les yeux de Klaus étaient remplis de passion, désir et quelque chose d'autre. Elle se sentait vivante. Voulant faire durer leurs ébats le plus longtemps possible elle ralenti le rythme. Mais quand il mit en avant son cou, ses yeux l'y invitant, ses plus noirs désirs se révélèrent. Les veines sous ses yeux se noircirent et ses crocs sortirent, une faim profonde l'envahit.

Klaus ne pouvait la quitter de regard et comme si cela était possible se senti durcir encore plus. Elle lécha la peau de son cou et quand ses crocs percèrent sa peau il fût à deux doigts de venir. Il reprit le rythme et fit des va-et-vient profond alors qu'elle se nourrissait sur lui.

Caroline ne pouvait plus se retenir et quand Klaus lui prit les mains pour les maintenir fermement dans son dos avant de prendre un de ses tétons dans la bouche pour la énième fois, ce fût la fois de trop et elle eut un orgasme fulgurant. Du sang coula de sa bouche quand son corps fut pris de tremblement et Klaus le lécha. Il l'embrassa et s'enfonça en elle avec force, et bascula lui aussi se déversant en elle.

Ils leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre, que leurs respirations reviennent à la normale. Aucuns des deux ne parlaient, Klaus l'embrassa de nouveau, avec douceur cette fois et il la prit avec elle quand il s'allongea sur le lit. Caroline attrapa la couverture et les recouvrit avec. Elle se blottit contre lui, appréciant leur câlin post-coïtal.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Qui voulait-elle leurrer ? Elle savait, avant même de franchir la ligne, qu'elle serait incapable de revenir en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un plan d'un soir et elle le savait. Elle n'était pas prête mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir cette fois et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. Il y avait aussi une part –pas si petite que cela- qui était excité et heureuse à l'idée qu'ils puissent devenir quelque chose. Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui et passa son bras au-dessus de son cœur et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Quand Klaus se réveilla la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut à la nuit précédente. Cela le surprit car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il souriait. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut le poids sur lui. Il regarda et vit Caroline profondément endormie sur lui – ses jambes entremêlées dans les siennes, son bras sur lui, sa superbe poitrine coller contre ses côtes et ses boucles dans son cou. Pendant une seconde une vague de soulagement le submergea – parce que s'il devait être honnête, il pensait qu'elle serait partie depuis bien longtemps à son réveil. Mais elle était restée et cela le remplit d'espoir.

Il la serra contre lui, embrassa délicatement son front et fermi les yeux. Il allait la laisser dormir un bon moment avant de recommencer leur dernière activité. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, il ne la laisserait pas partir facilement. Il s'imaginait faire plein de choses avec elle dans son lit.

C'était un bon matin.

* * *

_Crawling back to you, (Do i wanna know?)__  
__If this feeling flows both ways__  
__(Sad to see you go)__  
__I sorta hoped that you'd stay__  
__(Baby, we both know)__  
__That the nights were mainly made for saying_

_things that you can't say tomorrow day__  
_

_(Do i wanna know?)__  
__Too busy being yours to fall__  
__(Sad to see you go)__  
__Ever thought of calling down__  
__(Do i wanna know?)__  
__Do you want me crawlin' back to you? _**(3)**

* * *

**(1) **Alors as-tu les tripes?  
Je me demandais si ton coeur est toujours ouvert et  
si c'est le cas je voudrais savoir à quelle heure il ferme.  
Calme-toi et fais ta bouche en cœur  
Je suis désolé d'interrompre c'est juste que je suis constamment  
sur le point d'essayer de t'embrasser  
Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose que moi  
On pourrait être ensemble si tu le voulais

**(2) **Un Henley est une sorte de pullover à manches longues avec des boutons au niveau du col. Type de haut porté par Klaus tout au long de la série

**(3) **Ramper vers toi, (est-ce que je veux savoir ?)  
Si ce sentiment est réciproque  
(Triste de te voir partir)  
J'espérais en quelque sorte que tu resterais  
(Bébé, nous savons tous les deux)  
Que les nuits sont principalement faites pour dire

des choses que tu ne peux dire le jour d'après

(Est-ce que je veux savoir ?)  
Trop occupé à être tien pour tomber amoureux  
(Triste de te voir partir)  
As-tu pensé à appeler  
(Est-ce que je veux savoir?)  
Me veux-tu rampant à toi ?

* * *

**Un petit review suite à votre lecture fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que vous aurez prit autant de plair à lire cette histoire que moi à la traduire.**


End file.
